Choices of Life
by angeldevil33
Summary: Bella is dating Jake then the Cullens move next door to her. She meets Emmett and the sparks fly! She has to choose between them! She needs to get away, so she goes to an all- girl school. Things change when she sees a certain pixie! Who will she choose?
1. i love you more

_**Bella is dating Jake then the Cullens move next door to her. She meets Emmett and the sparks fly! She has to choose between them! She needs to get away, so she goes to an all-girl school. Things change when she sees a certain pixie! Who will she choose? **__**A/H, A/U**_

_**We might change the title soon... so keep tabs on it!**_

_**This is a joint effort by Angeldevil33, and Emma... (I havent found her account yet :P) We hope you like it.**_

_**Disclaimer: We don't own the wonderful world that is Twilight. The wonderful person that is Stephanie Meyer does.**_

_CHAPTER 1_

As I jumped out of my window, it finally sunk in what was going to happen to me tonight. My stomach clenched t the thought. This was finally going to happen. I was going to lose my virginity! And how great is it that I get to lose it to the hottest guy in town!

I jumped in to my truck and drove off. Good thing I sold my old one or Charlie would have woken up when I started it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I creeped into his garage, I rolled my eyes. There he was, in basketball shorts and a wife beater, still fixing that stupid car of his. I was about to tackle him when I tripped. But it worked out fine because I landed on top of him.

He laughed at my clumsiness, but I leaned down and attacked his lips with my own. Now, usually I cant feel the full-on erection, but due to his shorts, and my miniskirt, I felt it. And boy, did it feel good. His long shaft rising and resting in my hot core made me moan with pleasure. I couldn't take it anymore. I started for the button on my skirt, but he was quicker. He unbuttoned it and took it off. Now it was his turn. I quickly tugged his shorts half way down, and he gladly kicked them off the rest of the way. By then, my underwear were soaked. I deepened the kiss while he fumbled with the rest of our clothes.

I moaned with pleasure when he finally entered. Then he pumped fast and hard. We rode out my first two orgasms until he as about ready to cum. As he released all his juices, I pulled away to lick it up. He groaned as I was pulling away, but sighed as he saw what I was going to do. I licked him dry then moved up to lay down on his beautifully sculpted chest.

As he stroked my hair, he said the words that made my heart skip a beat. "Bella, I truly, with all my heart am in love with you."

Without thinking, I replied, "Never as much as I love you, Jake." he laughed at the fact that I would argue with him about love. Even though we both know how bad of a reputation I had.

"Hey Jake, do you want to spend the night?" I asked even though I already knew what he was going to say.

"Will your dad shoot me?" I laughed. Ok, I admit that my father is a bit overprotective, but he has never shot any of my boyfriends…yet.

"Of course not. But we can't have sex until he's asleep."

"Fine by me, love."

"'Kay, well, I'll see you tonight at um, seven-ish?"

"Aw! You have to leave right now? Can't you stay a little longer?"

"O.K. Just a quickie."

"YES!!!!"

_**Angeldevil33 here:**_

**_This is our first fanfic, so take it easy on us please! We hope you liked it, and theres more to come soon! (in more ways than one! ;P)_**


	2. sexual intercourse

**_Disclaimer: We don't own the wonderful world that is Twilight. The wonderful person that is Stephanie Meyer does. We don't own Juno either. If you can find the quote, 10 awesome pts to you!_**

CHAPTER 2

As I was pulling into my driveway, I made sure everything was the same as when I left. Cruiser: nope, still at work I see. Door: closed and locked, as it should be. House next door: still empty, no inhabitants, no neighbors. "Well, this is the house of my lonely father, so, most likely, there won't be any neighbors," I sighed. For all the time that I've been here(all my life) there has never been a neighbor. Yes, some would come and go, but never for more than a few months. You'd think I'd get used to it by now, but I think the fact that my mom left us when I was 10 ears old, may have left an effect of eternal loneliness. Charlie, on the other hand, preferred being alone. But even if he likes being alone, I think he still misses my mom. And I think it's funny because every Valentine's Day, she sends us a cactus from Arizona. And I'm like, "Thanks a heap, Cyote Ugly. This cactus gram stinks more than your abandonment." But, ya know, like, whatever.

I unlocked the door, hung up my jacket, and went to start dinner. "Hmm… what should I make?" AHH! I'm talking to myself again.

"I should really stop that." DANG IT!

"Oh! I got it!" grrr...

Charlie's favorite: steak and potatoes.

"I knew there was a reason for me talking to myself."

Sighing, I went to get the steak out of the freezer. I put the potatoes in the oven, and the steaks in the marinade. Well, I have about 10 minutes until I have to broil the steaks. As I put in my Eminem CD, my cell started ringing.

__

No worries, Papa's got a new bag of toys

What else can I do to make noise

I done touched on everything but little boys

That's not a sad, bad Michael,

that's just a metaphor

I'm just psycho-

"Um, hey Mike, what's up?" truly curious 'cause he hasn't called me since Jake and I got together.

"Hey Bells," he slurred. Great, I'm being drunk dialed!

"What the hell Mike?!"

"Calm down sexy-" click.

AHH! Just perfect!

__

No worries, Papa's got-

"What do you want now?!"

"I need to tell you something important."

"I'm waiting then," I sighed impatiently.

"In a few days, my uncle and his family are moving into town."

"So…"

"Well, they're moving next door to you."

"Ha, they won't be there for long," I muttered under my breath.

"What?"

"Never mind. I still don't see the importance of all this."

"Well, it's just a heads up for Jake, 'cause he has sons…"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, we all know about your record-"

"Fuck you."

"Gladly."

"AHH!" Click. I'll show them all. Jake and I are different. I would never. Not to him.

*Sniff*Ew. What the heck's that smell? CRAP! The potatoes!

I rushed into the kitchen, and sure enough, smoke was seeping out of the oven. "Great, I guess we just have to eat steaks." I walked over to the refrigerator to grab the bag the steaks were marinating in. I pulled out one of the pieces, but I guess I left them in the marinade too long, 'cause it looked like an overgrown raisin. Guess that means pizza for dinner.

"Hey Bells, I'm home."

"Oh, hi Dad. How was work?"

"Same as always. Dinner ready?" of course…

"No, actually. I was going to order pizza."

"Oh perfect. Pizza goes great with baseball."

"My thoughts exactly." Not.

"Um, Dad, do you mind if Jake spends the night?"

"As long as you keep your hands to yourselves until I'm asleep. Then, I don't care."

"Really?"

"Bells, you're almost 18. I need to let you live your own life, and I know you're having sex."

*Cough* "What?! How long have you known?! Who told you?!" I asked in horror.

"Jake," he said casually.


	3. stupid tease

**Disclaimer: We don't own…. Dammit.**

__

**Chapter 3:**

__

"Jake," he said casually.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jake?! When?"

"The first time he asked for permission to, I quote, 'Have sexual intercourse' with you. I myself was shocked he even asked, that I said as long as you're ready and he doesn't hurt you, afterwards, I don't care."

"Jake?! He asked you? He said 'sexual intercourse'! Ha ha ha!" I was shocked he used those words over all. "Oh, he will never hear the end of this."

*Knock, Knock, Knock*

"Speak of the devil," I sighed. "Dad, get pizza on the phone, would ya?"

"Sure."

I pranced to the door and opened it to see my Indian God.

"Hola, Jakey."

"I'm Indian, babe, not Mexican."

"Well then, Howe. Wait, is that the right word?"

"If the Indian word for dork sounded pretty, it would be your nickname."

"Well, I'm flattered."

"So, um, you gonna let me in, or do you like me all wet and dripping?"

"Sounds kinky, but you could get sick, and we can't have that, now can we?"

"No, we can't."

"Conceded much?"

"Uh, just a little."

"Ha-ha. Well, we're ordering pizza for dinner, hope that's ok?"

"Oh baby, you know me, as long as it's food, I don't care."

"Good. Hey, um, there's a baseball game going on in the living room. Go get comfy. I gotta talk to Charlie, 'Kay?

"Sure thing, sweety."

As I entered the kitchen, Charlie was getting off the phone.

"Pizza will be here in about 30 minutes."

"Cool, cool. So, um, Dad…"

"Yeah?"

"Hey, don't tell Jake I know about his asking permission."

"Um, ok?" he looked a little confused, so I decided to explain.

"I'm gonna make a joke of it so he'll be more embarrassed."

"Why would you humiliate him like that?"

"'Cause he asked my dad if he could have sex with me, which is more embarrassing. You should look at it from my perspective, Dad. Would you want your girlfriend to ask your mom if she could have sex with her only child?"

"Well, definitely not. But I have siblings, ya know."

"Oh shut up, smartass," I mumbled softly.

"What are you babbling about now, are you talking to yourself again?"

"Hey, how did you- never mind. So, will you just keep that to yourself?"

"How about both?"

"Can do, Darling."

"Thanks a bunch, Hon."

From the living room, Jacob called, "Bells, I'm getting lonely. Keep me company?"

"Be there in a sec, love."

"Cool."

"Gotta go Dad. Remember, not a word," I said, laughing as I left the kitchen.

"Sure thing," he replied.

"Wait, I thought you were gonna watch the game with us."

"Oh, I um, forgot I um…made plans with Jane from down at the station tonight," he said sheepishly.=

"Oookay. Well, have fun with that."

A little in shock, I walked Charlie to the door.

"Now, don't stay out too late, ya hear? And if you don't come home, I may call the cops," I said sarcastically.

"Well, thanks _Mom, _but don't act like you don't love the fact that I'm gonna be out of the house."

"True…"

"Well, gotta go, honey. See you later."

"Sure thing. By the way, we need money for the pizza," I reminded him. "I mean, it's kinda rude to make my guest pay, and I spent all my money at the mall last week with Jessica and Angela," I yelled after him.

"It's on the counter," he called back.

I walked back into the living room.

"Hey, where's Charlie?" a clueless Jacob asked.

"He's on a date, actually," I answered.

"So, this means we're alone? Here for a few hours?"

"Or all night," I informed him.

"Oh, even better," he said as he got off the couch.

"Really?" I asked with fake innocence.

"Yes. You want to know all the things I'm gonna do to you?" he asked, stepping closer.

"Of course."

"Well, first I'm going to-"

"Ask my dad if you can have 'sexual intercourse' with me?" I interrupted.

That stopped him dead in his tracks. And his tan skin turned red. A giggle escaped my lips and his embarrassed expression turned into a glare.

"Charlie," he mumbled along with a run on of curses.

*Ding Dong*

"Saved by the bell," I thought. Then, out loud, I said, "I'll be right back."

"Yeah, ok," he replied as he slumped back into the couch.

I paid for the pizza(and gave the guy a really good tip, I might add), got tow sodas and then went to join Jake in the living room. Thankfully, he had gotten his thoughts together, and was no longer babbling nonsense.

I set down the pizza and drinks, and then sat next to him.

"You're not going to tell anybody, are you?" he asked.

"Of course not. I hate people knowing stuff about us, you know that."

"Good," he said simply.

"So, why did you ask anyways?" I asked casually while we ate.

"Because it's kinda like marriage. The man always asks the father for permission."

"Aww. That's sweet."

"So, you really have no interest in this game right?"

"Not really."

"Well, you wanna go upstairs?"

"Sure," I replied as he scooped me up and headed upstairs.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_AN: I finally found Emma's profile! Yay! _**

**_This is her. Ya know, the author of this whole shinanigan...(I'm just the beta)_**

emmacullen817

**_So go send her some love! she hasnt gotten any(in more ways than one), and she needs some praise for this awesome story!_**


	4. neighbors

**_Disclaimer: We are too young and not rich enough to own it.... Yeah._**

**_THE LONG-AWAITED CHAPTER FOUR!!! _**

**_ANGELDEVIL: The reason-_**

**_EmmaCullen:*cough*EXCUSE*cough_**

**_AD:... ahem... anyway, the reason for the long absence will be listed at the end._**

_**Chapter 4:**_

I awoke with a start. Outside, a moving truck screeched to a stop next door. Shocked, I jumped out of bed, causing Jacob to wake up.

"Wha, what is going on, it's only," he glanced at my alarm clock, "Holy crap, it's noon!" When he tried to get out of bed, he rolled over and fell face first onto my floor.

Laughing, I helped him up. " I think my new neighbors are here. You wanna get dressed so we can meet them?"

"Uh, sure. Just a sec," he walked over to my closet, which has a few of his clothes too, and picked something out.

"Any idea of who these people are?"

"Um, I know that they're related to Mike," I said, grimacing at what else he said to me in that call.

"Gross," he said, remembering him stalking me for three years, until Jake kicked the crap out of him.

"But, it's like his uncle. So, like yeah. They cant be too bad."

"Kids?"

"Um, boys. I'm not sure about any girls." I said, unsure.

"How do you know so much about them?" he asked, getting suspicious.

"Well, Mike called, and-"

"Mike?! Why didn't you tell me? What did he say?" he demanded.

"I didn't think you would care. And he called to inform me about my new neighbors. Calm down." I tried to soothe him by rubbing his shoulders.

"Hmmm," he moaned when I bent down and nibbled his ear.

"Let's get going," I said, stopping before things went too far.

"Awww," he complained. "It's not nice to tease."

"Sorry. But if you behave, later on maybe."

"Cool."

We left my house hand in hand over to the neighbors'. I walked up to the first person I saw, with Jake trailing behind me.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan, and your next-door neighbor." I introduced myself to an older man in his mid-thirties with blond hair.

"I'm Carlisle. "he said to me, then he turned to Jacob and asked, "And you're the lucky man who married this little doll?" instantly, I started laughing.

Both men looked at me with surprise.

"No," Jake said. "I'm just her boyfriend… for now," he said with a quick wink.

Instantly, I blushed and took away my hand. Thankfully, another guy walked up, taking the attention away from me. I looked him over head to toe. He was tall and sturdy, with shaggy bronze hair. When Jake saw me looking, he took my hand again. The boy looked at our intertwined hands in disappointment. Then looked up an met our eyes.

"I'm Edward Cullen," he said steadily.

"I'm Jacob," Jake said. Before I could introduce myself, he added, "And this is my girlfriend."

"Bella," I added because I didn't want to look like I was his puppet. Just then, a blond showed up next to Edward and took his hand. Instantly, you could see him relax.

"Well, this is my girlfriend, Rose," he said directly to Jacob. "Rose, this is Bella and Jacob."

"Oh, Bella you are beautiful! We should go shopping together sometime," she said in a rush. "Oh, and you can spend the night tonight so you can meet my older brothers and mom."

"Brothers? But, I thought you were Edward's girlfriend?"

"Not literally. No, they're like my big brothers though," she corrected herself.

"Oh, ok. Sounds like fun." I said.

"Ok, sweet. I have to go set up then," she said as she hurried inside.

"She seems nice," I said to Edward."

"She is perfect," he corrected me.

I opened my mouth to agree, but Jake suddenly said, "Bella, you should ask your dad for permission first. We'll see you guys later," he called as he dragged me back to my house.

"Jake, what was that about? I was getting to know my neighbors. And why were you being so rude to Edward?"

"Because of the way he looked at us like you were too good for me. Which is true, but I still don't like it."

"Aw, you're jealous," I mused.

"So what if I am? Bella, you're the best thing that has happened to me," he confessed.

"Well, don't worry, you won't lose me. I love you and only you. Ok?"

"Ok," he sighed, defeated.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TWO HOURS LATER:

"Hola! Welcome to mi casa," Rose said as she let me in. "I'm still getting ready."

"I can help," I interrupted.

"Oh, goodie! Well, Emmett, Jasper, and Esme will be here in about ten minutes, so could you help me pick up the living room a little?" she asked, hopeful.

"I said I would help didn't I? So, why didn't they come down with the rest of your family?"

"Oh, the boys had to break up with their girlfriends. And Esme stayed to comfort them," she stated. "Good thing, too. 'Cause if the girls here are half as pretty as you, then it wouldn't have lasted long. So, how long have you and Jacob been going out?" she asked, trying to make conversation.

"About two and a half years," I stated.

"Wow! Edward and I have only been going out for a year. Does he live with you?"

"No! Oh, that reminds me. Why do you live with the Cullens? I mean, it must be great, being able to see Edward 24/7, but still?"

"Well, if you can keep a secret, I was their foster kid. My parents beat me, so CPS took me away when I was thirteen, and place me with the Cullens. Instantly, Edward and I were friends. Then they adopted me when we started dating." She said it so evenly, I was surprised.

"I'm sorry to bring up bad memories."

"Oh, water un-"

"We're here!" a booming voice called.

"Eep! That's them. Stay here, I'll be right back," she said. And she wasn't lying. A minute later, three people entered the room. A beautiful woman with a kind smile, a young man with blond hair and a knowing face, but all I could see of the last one was that he was huge with dark, curly hair.

"Guys Guys Guys!" Rose said to calm them down. Once they were listening, she continued. "Bella, this is Jasper, Esme, and the big one over there is Emmett. Guys, this is our neighbor, Bella."

"Bella, what a pretty name," Jasper said, then he looked at me. "And it suits you well," he added, causing me to blush.

"Jas, don't scare the poor girl," Emmett said, stepping out of the shadows.

I looked at him, and he looked at me. Our eyes met, and we gasped at the same time.

**_WHOO HOO! THE LOOVAHS(lovers) HAVE MET! And the sparks are already flyin! What will become of this? What will happen later tonight? And how does Jake fit into the picture? All will be answered in the next chap, but we want to know your predictions! And i mean more specific than the summary already posted...lol._**

**_EXCUSE FOR TAKING SO DAMN LONG:_**

**_Well first, it was gonna be a different chap, but I lost it, a LONG ass time ago, and Emma never re-wrote it. So she just continued on with it, and I didn't know if she was ever gonna write the "other fourth", so I never posted this one. A couple weeks ago, she did re-write it. And was gonna give it to me so I could put it up, that is, until her mom found it! OOPS! So she gave up, and finally decided yesterday to just forget it, and go ahead and post this one. Sorry it took so long, but it's here! and the next couple ones will be worth the wait. (Or, so I'm told) Until then, ttfn!_**

**_emmacullen817,_**

**_angeldevil33,_**

**_OUT!_**


	5. Isabella

**_Hello people!! Long time no see. I know, I know... you probably have no idea what this is about anymore, and for that I apologize. So, as a treat, you get 2 short chapters! Be happy... nah, that's mean. Well, at least we will try to get out more chapters, faster. So, let's just get on with it already!_**

**_P.S.: there's an important AN at the end of the next chapter._**

---------------------------------------------------Em POV----------------------------------------------------

Isabella Swan! Wow. I didn't know someone could be as... wow. She's the perfect blend of everything a guy could want. Sexy, cute, innocent, and, from what I've heard, not so innocent...

I looked at her from head to toe. Glorious mahogany hair that waved softly and shined like an ocean in the summer sun. Oh, and that face! Big brown eyes full of life -and right now, lust-, a cut little nose, and big, pouty lips. Slowly, I made my way down to her neck, instantly imagining myself biting it while she moaned my name. I felt my cock swell and jerk as I moved down to her breasts. God, they're perfect. Nice! Perfectly round and perky. The lead perfectly to her waist, which was a great size for me to wrap my arms around from behind. Down to the thighs. Not a single ounce of fat on them, and those skin-tight jeans shaped them very well. Over all, she's perfect! Not a single thing about her that doesn't turn me on. Speaking of, if I was any harder, I'd be stronger than a diamond. And apparently, I'm not the only one who noticed, because I heard Rose say, "God, Emmett! Tell your pants it's not polite to point!"

I didn't care though, because I guess everyone else had already left the room. And I could faintly smell Isabella's arousal too, but I was going to keep that information to myself.

Suddenly Isabella's expression changed. She got a look of guilt and pain in her eyes. Only I got mad and wanted to take the pain away, so I took a step forward. She staggered back. I opened my mouth to speak, but she turned to Rose and asked her for her phone.

"Yeah, sure," she replied with a look of understanding. And then Isabella left the room.

I turned to Rose with a questioning look. "What was that all about?"

"She has a boyfriend, Emmett."

"Oh." I couldn't help the disappointment oozing from my voice.

----------------------------------------------------------B POV-----------------------------------------------

I can't believe myself! I thought I was over drooling over every guy with big muscles, blue eyes, and curly hair I can run my fingers through and grab while-

STOP IT!

Get a hold of yourself Bella. You have an amazing boyfriend; don't do this to him. I need to call him. What do I tell him? 'Hey babe, I just wanted to call and tell you about the sex god who moved in next door to me.' Somehow, I don't think that will go over well.

What's so great about this new guy anyways? Sure, he has an amazing body, big blue eyes that hold every emotion he feels, curly hair that I just want to grab and pull him into me by, and a cock that puts the Rocky Mountains to shame. Or how, you know, he looks at me with pure lust and sends a rush of hormones through my body. I wonder if his looks give me that much pleasure, what would his touch do? I think of this as I walk to the bedroom door. "Or how about that huge dick in my wet, swollen pussy?"

I open the door and run into- a wall?

I look up, "Oh crap!" my mind screams. There's Emmett, looking at me. He leans down and brushes a strand of hair out of my face, sending an electric shock through my body. I don't even try to resist him. I reach my hand up, grab his hair, and pull his face towards mine. He stumbles forward with surprise, but doesn't pull away. He walks into the bedroom, and closes and locks the door without breaking the kiss. He pushes me on the bed and ripped my clothes off. I fumbled with the buttons on his jeans; I could feel his cock swell with my very touch.

He entered fast, as if he had been waiting to do this his whole life. I didn't mind. His hard dick pressed against the walls of my pussy made me moan. Then his lips were on mine.

We fought for dominance, but, in the end, I let him win. It felt so good to have his tongue explore my mouth and massage my tongue. He lead his way down to my neck, and bit me. I moaned softly, not wanting his family to hear.

He thrusts fast and hard wile biting my neck and kneading my breasts, making my nipples hard and tender. The first orgasm came and I gripped his shoulders, pulling him closer and biting his neck. He pulled my leg up and squeezed my ass, sending a warm, electric shock through my body. My hips bucked, causing a second orgasm to hit. While my walls contracted around him, he came, causing warm cum to flow into me.

I moaned into his flesh, waiting for the pleasure to stop, and the guilt to set in. But it didn't. The moment Emmett rolled off of me, I felt a void. Not only inside, but all over. I turned on my side to look at him, trying to fill the sudden absence I felt.

Once I looked at him, I could justify everything I just did. It wasn't because of his looks, but when I looked in his eyes, I couldn't think of anything as bad as missing out on him.

I reached out my hand and touched his face. He leaned into my touch and placed his hand over mine.

Only one word could describe how I felt right now: Perfect.


	6. Popcorn, Pillows, and Nightmares Oh My!

_**Hello again! Just a brief reminder to check out the author's note at the end of this chapter!**_

Chapter: 5

------------------------------------------------B POV------------------------------------------------

Emmett and I walked out of the room together. Guilt was the farthest thing from my mind. We walked into the living room to find Rose, Edward, and Jasper watching Juno. Rose seemed totally into it, while Edward seemed totally into her boobs, and Jasper just looked... bored. His face lit up when he saw me and Emmett enter the room.

"Finally, some people who will talk." Then he looked at Rose and Edward and added, "Well, at least about something other than their significant other." Rolling his eyes at the couple, he asked nonchalantly, "Who wants to play truth or dare?"

"Oh Hellz Yeah!" Emmett boasted. Then, he got a guilty look in his eyes and said, "Sorry Mom!"

Everyone laughed at him.

"While you and Bella disappeared, so did they. They went out and should be home around three," said Rose.

Emmett's face lit up like the Northern sky. "Perfect. Let's play, people! Oh, and Rose, could you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what do you want?"

"Could you please turn off that gay-ass movie? Really, I don't want to hear about something that happens every day."

Rose's face turned red, and she threw a pillow at him. "Shut up! I love this movie, and so does Edward."

Emmett raised his eyebrows at his brother and said, "Oh, really?"

Edward licked his lips and coughed. "Uh... so? Jazz, how about that truth or dare?"

Everyone laughed except him, causing him to blush, and chuckle nervously.

We ended up not playing, but we did stay up watching scary movies, talking, and throwing pillows and popcorn way past three A.M. finally, after everyone had fallen asleep, Emmett made his way over to me and grabbed my hand. I looked up at him and smiled.

"You have no idea how much this is going to kill me tomorrow. I said honestly. I instantly regretted it when I saw pain spring into his eyes with a few tears.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. Sadness was heavy in his voice.

"Don't be! I said, as cheerful as I could be upon seeing his expression. I squeezed his hand. "I wouldn't change this night for the world. I know I may be wrong, or speaking just for me, but I felt- am feeling something between us. I know I have a boyfriend, and I think I love him, but he's never made me feel this way." I instantly regretted saying the whole thing. Maybe he would think I was a bad person, a whore, or maybe he just doesn't feel like I do. I know I just met him, but I really feel something between us and I cant explain it. And it would hurt me if he didn't feel the same.

He put a stop to all my worries when he leaned down and kissed me.

"Isabella, I've never felt this way with any girl before, either. and I know you have a boyfriend, but as soon as I saw you, I didn't care about all the stories I've heard. I don't care that you love that guy. As long as it's what you want, I don't care. We can deep this a secret for as long as you want."

He put his finger under my chin and lifted it up to kiss me softly. Thin, he laid down, pulled me next to him, and covered us up. That night, I fell asleep to his slow breathing and the soft caressing of my hair.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**AN: We (emmacullen817 and myself) have agreed that we don't like the title too much. We can't think of a new one that isn't weird/cheesy, so we decided to make YOU do it!! Please Review to us what you think would be a good title for this baby. We understand that this might be a little difficult, since no one knows the full story, and how it will play out, but DO YOUR BEST. We'll like every entry, we're sure. So go for it! we're eagerly waiting for your suggestions. (if you need more info about what this is all about, just re-read the summary... that's about all I can say about that...)This is a contest, and the end-date will be given at the end of the next chapter. Thank everyone that participates.**_

_**Emmacullen817,**_

_**and Angeldevil33...**_

_**OUT!**_


	7. weird combinations

The sun was high in the sky befor any of us moved the next day. Rose, of course, was the first one up. She then proceded to jump on every one except me and Emmett. We only woke to the smell of pancakes and grilled cheese sandwiches coming from the kitchen.

"Ya but it's a weird combonation don't cha think?" I asked still a little groggy from sleeping so long.

"Actually I was smelling your hair, but now that you mention it that food does smell good. Although I think I would rather eat you out." He said only half kidding. But as soon as I looked in I eyes I knew he was totally serious, and that sent shivers down my spine. I lay there thinking for a moment how much I would love for him to do that.

"What are you thinking about that has you so distracted?" he asked as he twirled my hair.

"Actually I was thinking about taking you up on your offer…" I said with a smile as I saw his face light up like the sky.

"Please?" he asked hopeful. But befor he got too excited my stomach growled.

"Sorry about that." I said a little embarassed.

"Haha. Don't worry about it im starving too." He said with a grin. I laughed and tried to get up but I relized that I was in a steel cage, also known as Emmett's arms.

"Hey let me up." I said with a laugh.

"whats wrong? " he asked a little too innocently.

"Oh I don't know. I mean it's not like you have me wrapped up in your arms or anything." I said.

"And that's wrong?" he asked trying to make it a joke but I could see hurt in his eyes.

"No not at all. But right now you're in the way of me and my food so if you don't want me to eat you you might want to let me up…" I said seriously.

"Promise?" he said.

I laughed and hit him playfully. "Ouch." He said playing around and started to get up pulling me with him. "Come on cutie let's get some food in your little belly." He grabbed my hand and started walking into the kitchen.

"Rise and shine lazy asses." Jasper said and threw a piece of his pancake at us and it hit Emmett. "Oops.. sorry…" Jasper said with a scared look in his eyes which was understandable because it's Emmett for crying out loud.

"Uh oh…" Rose said and giggled. Emmett grabbed a handful of pancate and threw it at him but he swiftly moved and it hit Edward in the head. "Bella let's go into the living room." Rose said as she grabbed my hand and tried to pull me into the living room, but Emmett had my other hand and wouldn't let me go.

"Let her stay. I wont let her get hit." He said as he threw another pancake and got hit with a piece of bread.

"Bella?" Rose asked. "What do you want to do?" I looked up at Emmett and then at the small food fight.

"Umm? I think I'll stay. I've never been in a food fight, and I think it'll be fun." I said and I ssqueased Emmett's hand. He looked down and smiled. Jasper took advantage of his distraction and threw a pancake and hit Emmett in the face.

"You're so going to pay for that." Emmett said as he whirled aroung and grabbed another sandwhich. He nailed Jasper right in the chest. Ros ran out of the room as more food began to fly.

"I'm just gonna go…" She said as she slipped out. I called bye as I hid behind Emmett and threw more food.

**TWO HOURS LATER**

"Wow that was fun!" I said as I tried to catch my breath.

"You really have never had a food fight?" Emmett asked amused.

"Never! Have you?" I asked as I started to calm down. That had been my first food fight and it was the funnest thing I've ever done. I have no idea why Rose would ant to miss out on this.

"Oh wow! This happens on a regular basis." His words answered my question as to why she ducked out. He sat down on the couch and pulled me with him. "You have pancake in your hair." He said as he picked it out.

He was just about to eat it when I said, "I swear if you eat that im going to hit you." At my words he grinned and popped it in his mouth.

"Eww Emmett you're gross!" Rose yelled from the love seat.

"I'm gonna have to agree with her bro that's nasty." Edward said.

"What? She said she was gonna hit me, and I wanted to see if she really would." When he said that I smacked him on the arm. He just laughed and put it around me. "You think that hurt? Haha silly Isabella." I blushed at the use of my full name, but I kinda liked him calling me something different.

"I'm gonna have to leave soon." I said looking at my phone.

"Damn." He muttered. I just laughed at him.


	8. stupid gravity

I went home at around five. That gave me just enough time to shower and cook dinner before Charlie got home. At around 5:30 I was beginning to get bored so I called my new "bff" Rose and invited her over. She was at my door knocking before I even hung up the phone.

"Golly couldn't you have waited till I hung up at least?" I asked jokingly because I was really happy to see her.

"I could leave and wait ten minutes if you would like?" she said in an innocent yet joking tone.

"Well…" I said as I lightly pushed her out the door.

"Hey!!!" she yelled and came back inside. I hugged her and said I was only kidding.

We walked into the kitchen and I went back to the stove as she hopped up onto the counter. We made small talk and joked around about the events of the day. After about ten minutes of that she said. "So… Um…?

"Yes?" I prompted her.

"?" She said it so fast that I wouldn't have understood it if I hadn't already expected it. But what I wasn't expecting was my reaction. I got light headed and I had to grip the counter so that I didn't fall down. My vision blurred and my hands started to sweat. And then I started to cry. Rose jumped off the counter and engulfed me in a hug.

"Shh. Now I'm sorry I didn't you would react that way. If I did I never would have asked. Come on darling don't cry." She tried to soothe me with words of comfort. But I knew I needed to feel this. I needed to feel bad. I needed to hurt. Because this is nothing compared to what Jacob is gonna feel once he finds out what I did. He was gonna hate me and call me a slut and that's what I deserve. I never deserved him in the first place. He was too good for me and would have left me sooner if I hadn't told him what happened. He shouldn't love me. He was only with me because I was damaged and he felt bad for me. He doesn't deserve this, he doesn't deserve this.

I hadn't realized that I was talking out loud until Rose made me look up at her. "Bella Jake will understand. I saw him with you yesterday. He loves you. He may be protective and jealous but he wouldn't be human if he wasn't. You are a beautiful girl and it's his loss if he gives you up. If you tell him it was a onetime thing he will forgive you."

I stopped her there. "Rose, you're sweet you really are. Do you know that? But he won't. He holds grudges. And he will most likely kill or at least try to kill Emmett."

She laughed at that and I looked at her as if she was crazy. "He won't be able to touch Emmett. Emmett will beat the shit out of him if he even tries, or if he touches you. He may seem all big and tough but he respects women and will do whatever it takes to protect them." She winked at me then "especially ones he likes." I laughed.

"You must think I'm some kind of slut. Well, you're probably right. But I had no control last night. I don't know what came over me. He touched me and I lost it. I just wanted him. I can't even begin to explain it. The second he touched me it was like Jake didn't even exist all it was was me and Emmett. I was totally in his power. I know I sound stupid and I probably don't mean anything to him. I was probably just his rebound from the girl he just broke up with. But I just couldn't think I lost all my senses." Once I said the part about the rebound it sunk it that it could be true. That he just lied about the feeling and he's a really good actor. He probably thinks he's big shit because he got me to cheat on Jake. My hurt turned into anger when that thought passed through my mind. That's exactly why he did it. He wanted to be able to tell mike that he fucked the most off limits girl in Forks.

I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I jumped when I heard Rose laugh. I looked up with a confused expression. "Bella Bella Bella. What are you talking about? Emmett will not shut up about you! As soon as he heard that you wanted me to come over he practically pushed me out the door to make you happy. He kept asking me to ask you how you felt about him and if you liked him. He said you're the most beautiful girl he has ever seen. He even said he didn't care if he had to share you and keep y'all a secret. He just wants you happy."

"I don't understand," I said stupidly.

"Bella! He. Likes. You. What's not to get?" she laughed at me.

"I don't know!!!" I cried. But I was feeling better so I detangled myself from her arms and tried to compose myself as best I could before Charlie came home. If he saw me like this he would know something was up. I wiped my face and smoothed my hair.

"Hey go wash your face I'll keep an eye on this." She said as she put her hand on my back.

"Thanks." I said with a smile. I turned to go to the bathroom when I slipped backward and slammed my head on the edge of the counter. I slumped to the ground in pain.

"Bella!!!" Rose screamed.

"FUCK! SHIT! HELL! BITCH PISS! HORSE SHIT! OHHH! OUCH!!!" I yelled. Which got Rose laughing as she attempted to help me up, but since she was laughing so hard she fell down right next to me. "Not funny." I stated as I touched the lump forming on the back of my head. "Aww hell!" I said in pain.

"What?" Rose said around another bubble of laughter.

"I'm gonna have a bump on my head for days. How am I supposed to sleep tonight?" I said exasperated.

"Ha-ha. What did you slip on anyways?" she asked a little amused.

"Gravity. It hates me. It's been trying to kill me since I could stand." I stated bluntly and very serious. For some reason that was funny to her because she burst into a fit of laughter. "What is so funny?!" I asked a little annoyed at her lack of control over her laughter.

"You are! First you question my brothers feeling for you. Then you yell out a series of cuss words that I didn't even know you were capable of saying. And now! Now you're trying to convince me that gravity is trying to kill you? Oh Bella!! You're a hoot!! I am so glad I met you." Hearing those words from her mouth made me feel dumb.

"Glad I amuse you." I said trying to sound fierce but I couldn't help but laughing at myself. We must have sat there for ten minutes trying to get a hold of ourselves, but every time one of us would stop the other would giggle and we would both crack up.

"Bells I'm ho- What's so funny? And who is she?" He asked skeptically when he caught sight of me and Rose in a heap on the floor laughing like crazed women.

I looked over at Rose and started laughing again. "Dad dad dad!!! This *giggle* is *giggle* Rose *giggle." I would have been surprised if he understood a word I said, but he somehow did.

"And what exactly is so funny?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Bella slipped and tried to blame gravity sir." Rose said while trying to control her giggling.

"Ahh ok. And please call me Charlie." He said with a chuckle and walked out of the room. Rose and I looked at each other and started laughing again.


	9. dont cry honey

I ended up burning Charlie's dinner… again. Which for some reason he didn't really mind because once again he had a date with that chick he works with. Mental note: ask him how that's going. Then because she wanted some peace from Emmett, Rose ended up spending the night. It was kinda fun having a girlfriend that didn't know my past. She didn't feel the need to watch her words, and that was really refreshing. I wasn't really looking forward to having to share my new found friend with the rest of forks but I knew she wouldn't stray too far because of our immediate connection.

We stayed up for hours talking about our childhoods. I learned that she was a lot like me in a sense; we both had a brutal past and found refuge in a caring male figure that made us feel whole again. Of course there were differences like the type of brutality and well she would never dream of cheating on Edward. I on the other hand just cheated on my other half and had no intentions of stopping anytime soon. Thinking those words made me feel dirty and my stomach twisted into knots thinking of how hurt Jacob would be. I shook my head and tried to focus on what Rose was saying.

"What's your biggest fear?" I asked totally interrupting what she was saying. I felt worse when she looked down at her hands and sighed. "Sorry that was rude you don't have to tell me." I said trying to make up for my rudeness and hoping she wouldn't be too upset with me.

She gave me a sad smile and said, "Being sexually abused or raped. I can handle punches and blows but I don't think I would be able to live trough that. The thought of any one going through that is strong enough to make me want to cry." With that I started crying again like a helpless child, a scared lamb in the eyes of the lion. "Bella honey what is it? Were you? Oh honey I'm so sorry I didn't know!" she was so distressed by my secret she threw her arms around me and started crying too. After a while my sobs slowed and I concentrated on turning my heaving and sniffling into real breaths so I didn't hyperventilate. Rose looked at me with sad tear filled eyes. "Do you know who?" she asked. All I could do was nod my head hopelessly trying to control my breathing. "Do you know him?" Again I nodded. I wished I didn't though. I wish I never had that horrific dream that revealed that monsters face. "When?"

I had to speak now but my voice was shaky "about three years ago. It was my freshman year and my very first high school party. Guys were bringing me drinks left and right that it wasn't long before I was drunk. I clumsily danced with a lot of upperclassman and things were getting pretty heavy with this one guy. He was cute beyond belief and wouldn't let any guy even look at me after we danced. He dragged me behind him everywhere he went and I followed. His friends called him over to talk to them for a while and he left me on the couch. I sat there watching him thinking to myself how lucky I was that he was even showing interest in me. Just then a junior got on top of me and started kissing me. At first I thought he had mistaken me for someone else so I pushed him off of me, but then he got angry and jerked me up by my arm. The guy I was dancing with looked at me in pure disgust thinking I wanted it and was going with him. I tried to say something but the junior crushed my lips with his own to silence me. Then he moved to my ear and whispered if I said a word he would tell my father that I was out partying with the big boys."

I was sobbing as I started to get to the worse part of the memory. "He dragged me upstairs and pulled me in a bedroom. He locked the door and forced me to take my clothes off. He looked at me with a look of drunken lust. Then he pushed me on the bed and took off his clothing. I started crying when I realized what he was going to do. I was fearing for my life so I didn't say anything. He laid on top of me and kissed me ferociously then he stuck his finger inside me. I begged him to stop but he just slapped me. And told me to shut up and that I knew I liked it. He shoved another finger in and I gasped in pain. Finally he took his fingers out and shoved his dick inside me. He told me to call him daddy and tell him I like it. When I just laid there crying he struck me again. Finally he was done he spat on me and left me there curled up in a ball begging for my daddy." I looked up at her. "I laws only fourteen! The next day at school everybody was looking at me like I was some whore. I felt dirty. Then I saw my dance partner and my world looked brighter I walked up to him and smiled. He looked at me and with pure hatred in his voice said 'what the hell do you want slut.' I was never the same. I was called a whore and followed into bathrooms by boys asking me to have sex. I was so lost and just wanted to be liked that I did. Do you know how sick that is?" I hollered.

"I had random bathroom sex because I wanted anybody to like me I really didn't care who it was. My best friend turned on me because she liked him. She hates me now because the guy she liked RAPED me. I tried to tell her this but she just slapped me. So I did the only thing I could do, I cried. I shrunk down into a ball in the hall way and cried. Angela heard what I said and soon became my only friend. She would get into fist fights to defend and protect me. I was such a mess that I almost flunked out of school that year. And then came Jake. He became everything to me; my protector my lover my best friend. I honestly don't know if I would be here if he hadn't saved me."

Rose was sobbing again when I finished my story. "Oh honey I'm so sorry! I didn't know that had happened to you. Please forgive me?"

I looked at her bewildered. "For what? You didn't do Anything. You have been the Most understanding person I have ever encountered. Even Jacob didn't fully understand what I have been through. And you I just met you and you're over here crying for me. With no type of judgment towards me. Thank you." I said this as a tear rolled down my face.

"Wow we must look like a bunch of babies crying over the past, huh?" I asked as I wiped me face. I had never opened up to someone so quickly, not even Jake.

"Bella you have the right to cry as much as you want. I didn't go anything close to what you went through but sometimes I find myself curled up in a ball of fear at loud banging sounds. Don't be ashamed of it honey. It has make you a stronger better person." I hugged her fiercely.

"Thanks. It feels good to have you know. I don't know why but I feel like you and I were supposed to be friends." I said this stupidly but totally serious.

She smiled "it's like you read my mind Bella. Now I do believe it is like two in the morning. And you look like hell. So why don't we get some sleep, huh?" I had never heard such a great suggestion. I nodded and we climbed into my queen size bed and passed out.


	10. sad smiles

I awoke to my alarm screaming at me. I looked over at my phone and looked at the time. **6:45** aw shit! I had to wake up its Monday!

"Rose! Get up it's Monday we have to go to school today!!!" I was frantically running around the room getting ready and trying to yell at Rose to get her out of bed. Finally after me yelling for a good three minuets she said.

"Well good morning to you too."

"Sorry. It's just that well today is your first day of school and I want you to be on time." I said apologetically. "But hey we could ditch if you want. I mean I hate that place anyway so we could stay here and just chill. Of course we would have to talk to your parents about it first but I'm sure they would be ok with it." I said this only half kidding. I really didn't want to hear Ben's antics today that would throw me over the top.

"Actually I want to go to school and meet your 'dance partner.' What grade is he in?" she said this with curious anger and I was wondering what she was going to do.

"Um, he's a senior now. Why?"

"Oh, just, uh, wondering that's all. He's in Emmett's grade. Emmett won't be happy to hear how he talks to you. He might say, or do, something about it." She said this with a hopeful glint in her eye.

"Oh really? And what could he possibly do to scare Ben" I said his name and instantly regretted it. There wasn't a whole lot of Bens in our school and I'm pretty sure he was the only senior named Ben. I really didn't want Emmett getting into any trouble because of some jerk, but I really wanted Ben to suffer for how he treated me without even letting me explain myself.

"Ben? So that's his name? Hmmm I thought it would be something with a little more personality."

"Please don't say anything to him? He just started to leave me alone about it. And I would really rather just put this all behind me." I said miserably.

"Oh honey I won't say or do anything. But if Emmett hears him talk to you rudely or be mean to you he will kick his ass. I really hope it doesn't come down to that and he just leaves you alone. Hey what are you doing after school?" she asked changing the subject, and boy was I grateful.

"Um, I don't know why?"

"Well I was wondering if you would like to come to my cousin's house with me?" she asked hopeful. "Ok well he isn't my cousin, quite frankly he creeps me out, but I was really hoping you would come so I didn't have to be the only girl there."

"Who?"

"Mike Newton. He graduated last year but he says he knows you very well. Im not to sure how.." he voice trailed off as his face popped into my head. I could hear the music and laughing as people swirled around me. I remember looking at Ben right before my vision was blocked by a junior. He got on top of me and started kissing me. I remember fighting him and trying to stop crying after he left me there broken on the bed. I remember his taunting face in the hallways and the weird looks he would give me. I remember him calling every time I hooked up with a guy asking me if I liked it. He always looked at me funny and took inertest in my flings. Then I remember Jake kicking his ass after we got together. Mike. It was mike! He took it all away. He killed my happiness and childhood. He took it all away as soon as he put his horrible self inside me!

"Bella!!! Honey what's wrong? Come on Bella speak to me? What are you thinking about?" Rose tried to get my attention every way she could.

"Mike." I mumbled "Mike! It was Mike! He did this to me!" I was screaming now and Rose had a look of understanding as she hugged me to her. "How could I have not seen this before? He stalked me because he wanted to make sure I never forgot him. Rose how could I have been so stupid!! It was him!" I was angry. I wanted to kill him! He was my rapist and would never let me forget it.

"Bella? Are you sure? How do you know?"

"I remember him. He stalked me after that and would always taunt me. He never let me forget it was him. I have to call-" I didn't know who to call. I never told Jake about this. Angela was the only one to know the truth. And even she didn't know I didn't know who it was. She had just assumed I did because it was Lauren's crush. But I never kept track of them so I was totally clueless as to who it was. "Rose I'm sorry I just can't face him. I don't know if I could keep from killing him. I don't know if I could keep from breaking down in front of all of you."

"Bella, you have nothing to apologize for. That bastard raped you! And I don't blame you for not wanting to see him. Hell, I don't even want to see him, and he didn't rape me. I want him to hurt. And hurt bad for what he has put you through. But I would never make you see him if you are scared. But just remember this, if Jacob or Emmett find out what he did to you he will die. And quite frankly I would probably help. He's a sick disgusting excuse for a human. And what's bad is that he is related to my Edward. Bella please let us take care of him?"

"Rose, I work with him. He's my boss. How am I supposed to face him tomorrow?" I sobbed.

"You aren't going alone. I'm going and there is nothing he can do about it." She said determinedly. I smiled at my new best friend.

"Thanks. Hey we should probably get ready so we aren't late huh?" I said looking at my phone. It was **7:45** now and we had to be out of here by **8:30** if we wanted to be on time.

"Ya I guess you're right. Hey are we the same size?" she asked relizing she didn't have any clothes.

"Um ya I think so." I said going through my closet.

"Good." She stated before she grabbed my arm and dragged me down stairs towards the door.

"What are you doing?!" I asked bewildered as we stepped out into the freezing weather and walked to her house.

"I want you to look killer today." She stated.

"Why?"

"Because I want Ben to eat his heart out. I want him to regret tossing you to the side before he even listened to your side of the story." She said simply. "Plus I want to see Edward. I haven't gone this long without seeing him. Oh and I need to talk to Emmett." She said this as we entered the house. She dragged me up to her bedroom which she shared with Edward and jumped on top of him. She kissed his neck. "Good morning baby." She said and kissed him again.

He rolled over gently to face her. "Good morning my beautiful angel. I missed you last night." He said with a pout. "Where were you?"

"At bella's we fell asleep while we were talking." She looked over at me and winked. "Sorry I didn't call boo. Forgive me?"

"Of course, how could I not?" he said and kissed her. She wrinkled her nose and kissed him back with a smile. I stood there awkwardly watching this play out.

"Ok babe, you have to get out. I need to make our new neightbor into the girl next door." She said as she pulled him up and pushed him out of the door.

"AW, babe please don't make me leave you just," he looked at her face and pouted. "Fine. I'll be down stairs. I'm hungry anyways."

"Don't forget to wake up the boys." She called after him. Then she looked at me. "He's just too cute! Now you sit while I pick out our clothes." She pushed me onto the bed her and Edward shared and I shuddered at what they do on it. She saw me in the corner of her eye and laughed. "Oh please its not like your bed is exactly the cleanest in the world. Hell emmett's is new and is probably half as dirty as mine! Anyways we just washed the sheets so it should be ok. So bella what are you in the mood for? Low cut or skirt?" I shuddered again thinking of the weather and chose the low cut.

In the end I was dressed in some really low cut jeans and a skin tight button less collar shirt that showed a lot of cleavage. About an inch of my stomach was showing but Rose assured me I didn't look too slutty. I looked in the mirror and decided I did look really good. I already knew all the shit I was going to get because of it but I could care less. I really hoped Emmett would like it. I looked in the mirror then back at Rose. "Are you sure? Do I look like a slut?"

"Bella you look fucking hot. But nowhere near slutty. Ok? So calm down. If you want you can keep the clothes. They never looked that good on me, but they make you look amazing." She said cheerfully. I thought about it then decided if she was serious I would gladly keep them.

"Are you sure? They look pretty expensive."

"Bella, honey the price doesn't matter you look amazing and I won't take them back." She laughed as she got ready. She too wore some really low cut jeans but instead she wore a sweater that hugged her every curve and made her look like model. Our hair was messy waves that just seemed to work. My make-up was simple just eye liner mascara and lip gloss. In the end me and Rose looked killer and I couldn't wait for Ben to see me. He would flip out and probably call me a mean name, and then Emmett would most likely kick his ass. I smiled at his name and was great full that my boyfriend didn't go to our school. I mentally sighed when I thought about him. I was still at a loss as to what I was going to do about this predicament I was in. Rose cut into my thoughts saying, "Time to go!!" I looked up a little dazed and then I remembered where I was and that we had school today.

"I'm ready!" I said with a smile. We walked through the door with our arms linked. She smiled as Edward grabbed her other hand. Felling like I was intruding I unhooked my arm and walked a little ahead. "Whoa, Rose you did an incredible with our girl next door!" I heard Emmett boom from the bottom of the stairs. I blushed a deep shade of red which made him laugh harder. I smiled at him but it turned into a scowl when I tripped on their banister and the floor got closer to my face. I closed my eyes waiting for the pain but instead I felt strong arms catch me and put me on my feet. "Guess I shouldn't embarrass you when you're trying to walk huh?" he said with his breathtaking dimple smile.

I blushed again, "that might be better for my health." I couldn't help from smiling back at him.

He got really close to my ear and whispered, "You look incredible by the way." I shivered from the warmth of his breath and closeness. He pulled back and winked at me. My heart skipped a beat. He then looked over my head at Rose and Edward. "Oh come on guys! We're going to be late for school." I turned around to see what he was talking about to see one of the steamiest make out sessions I have ever seen.

Rose had her legs wrapped around Edward's waist. He had her back pushed up against the wall and was devouring her neck as she arched her back with a look of ecstasy on her face. She knotted her fingers through his hair and let out a low moan. Edward reached his hand up and cupped her breast and she moaned his name again. I turned my eyes feeling as if I had just watched porn. Emmett chuckled at my expression and put his arm around me. "You'll get used to that. They can't seem to keep their hands off each other."

"Are they always so public?" I asked exasperated.

"Usually they're worse."

"It's like watching live porn!"

"Welcome to my world Isabella." I smiled when he said my name. He saw my stupid grin and smiled back at me. My heart rate quickened. "Guys lets go. Now!" he said getting a little irritated. Finally they broke apart and we piled into the car, it was then that I realized we were missing Jasper.

"Hey guys, I think we're missing someone." I said mot wanting to forget him. Everyone looked around and shrugged.

"He'll be at school." Emmett said trying to reassure me, and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Ok…." I said skeptically.

"No worries bells." Rose said with a brilliant smile from the back seat. I smiled back at her through the mirror and nodded my head. Emmett started the car and off we sped towards school.

My heart sped up the closer we got. I wasn't ready. I couldn't face them. I was silently dreading walking into school. I looked like a whore and now they had an excuse to call me it. Emmett was looking at me with a concerned expression. I smiled sadly at him as he pulled into the parking lot. Rose was at my door pulling me out and gave me a reassuring hug. She grabbed my hand and we started walking to my own personal hell.


	11. Tight gym uniform

**EMPOV:**

Isabella tensed as we walked up the step and I began to get curious. Rose grabbed her hand in a gesture of reassurance, and she gave her a smile. Isabella scared sad and nervous so when she smiled it was sad and half-hearted. I grew more curious as I watched this exchange. I looked at Isabella for an answer but she only shook her head and looked down at her feet.

When we reached the top of the stairs I opened the door for her but she hung bach hesitantly. Everyone else entered but Rose held back waiting for Isabella. She sighed and walked through the threshold and I let out a breath I didn't relies I was holding. Rose grabbed her hand and she seemed a little more relaxed. Everyone in the school turned to look at us. I initially thought it was because of my family and I but boy was I wrong. Their eyes were trained on the tiny trembling body next to me. She looked as if she wanted to cry, I wanted to pick her up and run her away from the praying eyes of these unworthy people who were scaring her.

Boy's made cat calls and girls glared with taunting expressions. Isabella had her eyes trained on her feet as if they weren't there I could see she was trying not to cry so I stood in front of her. It pained me not to be able to see her but I would rather not see her than see her cry. Jasper followed my lead and took the spot next to her I just left. Edward fell behind her and placed his hand on Rose's lower back, who was on the other side of her.

The glares and calls got louder and more frequent as we got further and further into school. I felt her shiver and shrink into Rose, who pulled her into her arms. I wanted to know why these people scared her so much so I abruptly stopped and wheeled around to face her.

"What's wrong?" I demanded, my voice came out harsher than I intended due to my anger at these bastards. Poor Isabella must have thought it was directed towards her because she looked at me ashamed and a tear ran down her face. Rose glared at me and pulled her into a hug.

"God damn it Emmett! Can't you be a little more sensitive? Don't you see that she's the one trembling while those heathens antagonize her? I never want to hear you speak to her in that tone again!" Rose huffed past us. I stared at Isabella full of guilt. How could I have been so stupid? Why couldn't I keep my voice level and sympathetic? What the fuck was wrong with me?!

"Leave it alone bro none of us get it, but Rose obviously knows something we don't." Edward said in a soft tone.

"Yeah I guess you're right, but I want to know. I need to know wh-"I was cut off but a loud male voice.

"Well well well… what do we have here? Oh I do believe it's the school Slut. Well looky here our little slut has a friend. Tell me Bella who's your friend?" I tore down the hallway at Isabella's name. I saw her with tears streaming down her face, and then my attention turned to the bastard who was speaking to her. "Tell me Bella!" he grabbed her arm and jerked her from Rose. Rose made a lunge at him but a blond pulled her hair. I tapped his shoulder. He turned to look at me and I punched him in the jaw. He let go of my little angel and stumbled back holding his jaw with the hand that held Isabella. She fell to the floor in a heap and started sobbing. I knelt down to comfort her when her tormentor made a lunge at me. Taking me by surprise I fell on my back but recovered quickly. I grabbed his collar and threw him into the lockers. I looked over at Rose, she had the blond on the ground and was punching her repeatedly. I smiled, I was proud that she could handle herself so I didn't have to. I turned my attention back to this jack ass. He was back on his feet ready for a fight. I stood up and faced him. Just then I felt tiny hands in my chest holding me back. I was about to push the tiny figure out of my way when I realized it was the very person I was fighting for. She looked at me pleading.

Her face was tear streaked and her eyes were puffy but she was still beautiful. She looked ashamed that I had to witness her like this. Then she looked at her tormentor. "I'm so sorry." She took off down the hall and I stared after her in shock. Why did she just apologize to this ass hole?! I looked at him in bewilderment.

"What did you really think she was stopping the fight for your sake? Please that dumb bitch just doesn't want her daddy to find out how much of a Slut she is." Rose let out a screech and jumped off the blond to lunge at him.

"You sorry bastard! How could you even say that about her? You have no idea what you're talking about! You're just fucking mad your ego was popped you dick!" she screamed at him then ran after Isabella.

"Run you dumb bitch! Just like your little slut friend!" I pulled my fist back to hit him but was beat to it by Edward.

"You dumb fuck! If I Ever hear you talk to either of them that way Ever again those will the the last words you ever say! Do you understand me?!" he roared in anger.

"Fuck you!" said the dumb shit, then he spit at Edward. Edward growled and threw him against the lockers.

"You sorry sack of shit! You just made the biggest mistake of your fucking life!" he hovered over him and was about to pounce when our baby brother got in between them.

"Calm brother. Not on the first day." It was at his words that I realized this is not a very good first impression. Then I remembered why we did this and it was justified. Speaking of which I had to find Isabella. I stared in the direction her and Rose ran down. I heard sobbing and my heart broke. I was about to round the corner but stopped when I heard them talking.

"Rose I don't know what to do! When they ask questions what am I supposed to say? Oh yea I was raped by your cousin and Ben hates me because of it? How do you tell someone that? I wish ya'll never came. It would have been so much easier without all the drama. I can handle the torment but I don't want to be responsible for your social suicide by hanging out with the school slut." She sneered the word slut and sniffed again.

My mind was whirling around what she just said. "Raped by your cousin" I couldn't believe it. Rose's voice cut into my mind confusion. "There's one less person for you to worry about." She said that and looked at me over Isabella's shoulder. Isabella turned around and caught sight of me. She looked at me in shame let out a sob and ran down the hall. I took off after her catching up quickly due to her teary eyed clumsiness. I pulled her into me. She grabbed my shirt in her tiny fists and stained it with her salty tears, but I didn't care. I hugged her to me and stroked her hair.

My mind whirled around how broken she was and who caused it. I grew angrier at the thought of it being my own cousin. I knew he held something special to her but I never expected it be her stolen virginity. I squeezed her to me as if she would disappear any second. After about three minutes she started to calm down. She tried to pull back but I wouldn't let her go. She sniffed and wiped her tears away. I continued to stroke her hair absently trying to calm myself so that I didn't leave school and kick my sorry ass cousin's face in knowing it would further upset her.

**BPOV:**

I hesitantly walked into school sensing my discomfort Rose grabbed my hand and smiled at me, I had to force one in return but it was a sad half hearted smile and she could see that. Emmett looked down and me ashamed I shook my head and looked at my feet. Why couldn't I be strong? God I'm so weak! If I were stronger I wouldn't be scared of school. If I were strong I would have never got raped. If I wasn't this worthless piece of wasted space I would deserve someone like Emmett or Jacob. But I'm not in a weak worthless slut who deserved to be raped. Because I'm a cheater, because I didn't say no because I'm stupid. And for all those reasons I deserved to be punished.

The cat calls and glares began instantly. I trembled like the weakling I am and looked down at my feet. Emmett couldn't take my weakness anymore so he started to walk in front of me. Jasper took his place and completely ignored me as if to show me what I was missing, he kept his eyes on the hungry crowd around us trying to find someone suitable for him. Edward stood behind me and put his hand on Rose's back to show me I was in his was. I trembled at their cruelness and shrank into Rose even more.

Emmett turned around to face me with a look of annoyance on his face. I felt bad knowing it was directed towards me. "What's wrong?!" he said in pure disgust at my stupidity. A tear slid down my face and I pushed past him so he wouldn't have to see how much he hurt me. Idly I could hear Rose yell at him and catch up to me. She squeezed my hand. I wished I was strong like her. Then nobody would mess with me, but I'm not. I'm a coward.

I bumped into someone and mumbled sorry. I tried to get past him, but his voice stopped me. "Well well well… what do we have here? Oh I do believe it's the school Slut. Well looky here our little slut has a friend. Tell me Bella who's your friend?" Ben stood in front of me with his arms crossed. I stumbled back, and started crying freely. "Tell me Bella!" when I didn't answer he got angry and grabbed my arm. Rose made a lunge at him but Lauren grabbed her hair and pulled her back. I felt bad that Rose was gonna get hurt for trying to stick up for me. Just then I felt Ben turn taking me with him. I looked up to see a really pissed Emmett. I knew he was going to hit me when he pulled his fist back but he missed. He hit Ben in the jaw. Ben stumbled back and let go of me. I collapsed to the floor and started to sob.

I knew Emmett was mad at me but I didn't think he would try to hit me! Rose said he would try to stick up for me not try to hurt me even more. I hurt worse than if he had actually hit me. I was hurt that I even believed he liked me. I was hurt that he was so angry at me. I was so confused. I wanted Jacob! I wanted him to make me feel better. I needed his comfort. I heard a commotion next to me so I lifted my head to see Emmett throw Ben into the lockers. They were gonna fight! No they can't fight! It's just not right! That hit was meant for me not Ben. I couldn't let Emmett get hurt because of me!

I stood up and put my hands on his chest. He looked down at me in rage and grabbed my wrists preparing to throw me to make up for not punching me. Then his expression changed. His face was torn not knowing what to do with me. I decided to take his confusion to my advantage so I turned to Ben.

"I'm so sorry." I breathed. I tore my wrists away from Emmett and ran down the hall. Somewhere in the background I heard Rose screech and yell but my head was pounding too hard to even hear words. I turned the corner and found a bench. I sat down and tucked my knees under my chin. I sobbed loudly not caring who heard me and felt arms wrap around me. I didn't bother to find out who it was until I heard her voice.

"Bella, I'm so proud of you!" I look at her shocked.

"For what?! I didn't say or do anything? I managed to piss Emmett off so bad he wanted to hit me. And you got into a fight with Lauren! What is there to be proud of?" I sobbed. "Not to mention Edward hates me because I'm taking you away from him!"

"Bella, honey they aren't mad at you. Emmett was Not going to hit you! He meant to hit Ben. And I would have fought that whore sooner or later. And Edward is not mad at you we were trying to shield you from every one. I'm proud of you because you came to school every day and endured this. I'm proud of you because you're the bravest person I know. I'm proud because you are here today and haven't killed yourself like a lot of girls do.

She paused for a second contemplating her next words. "How are we going to explain all this to the guys?" she asked hesitantly.

I froze, I hadn't thought about that. What were we gonna tell them? How can I even begin to explain why everyone at my school hates me? Aw hell. I looked up at Rose with a worried expression. "Rose I don't know what to do! When they ask questions what am I supposed to say? Oh yea I was raped by your cousin and Ben hates me because of it? How do you tell someone that? I wish ya'll never came. It would have been so much easier without all the drama. I can handle the torment but I don't want to be responsible for your social suicide by hanging out with the school slut."

Rose looked up and said, "There's one less person for you to worry about." Confused I looked up to see Emmett around the corner. I let out an ashamed sob and ran from him. I wasn't running very fast because of my teary eyed clumsiness, and Emmett caught up quick. When he tried to hold me I made an attempt to hit him with my fists but ended up gripping his shirt and staining it with my hot salty tears. He wrapped his arms around me and stroked my hair.

I sobbed, hard, for what seemed like forever. I cried because of what happened to me. I cried when I realized that Emmett was the first guy to comfort me about this. I cried thinking how I used to with Ben would comfort me this way. I cried because I never told my father so he was so helpless when I would wake up screaming in the middle of the night. I cried and I cried and I cried, until finally I had no more tears in my body. I tried to control my breathing and get out of Emmett's steel cage but he wouldn't let me go. He squeezed me tighter to him and shushed me. I couldn't do anything but shrink into his chest still clutching him.

**LUNCH TIME**

I walked into the cafeteria with Rose, we were laughing at all of the innuendos our teachers had said so far. Once we entered the room went silent, but refusing to let them see how much they affect me I continue to laugh with Rose as we walked to the lunch line. Once there we met up with Angela. Angela and Rose liked each other immediately due to the fact that they both stuck up for me, and we have every single class together except last period, so that was a plus. As we got our lunch we talked about random stuff and how much trouble Ben was in. I was happy that Emmett and everybody hadn't gotten in trouble for the soul reason that they were new.

I looked over at Ben and Lauren. They looked like hell. Lauren's hair was a tangled mess because Rose pulled it as she beat her face in repeatedly. Her face was swollen and her lip was busted, I giggled at the sight of Ben. His eye was black and his lip too was busted and his jaw was so swollen he could barely chew. But I knew there was more damage to his body.

We took our seats and waited for the boys to show up. I hadn't really seen if they had any visible injuries but I really hoped they didn't. Rose's only injury was her messed up hair, but she fixed that real easy unlike Lauren because she practically carried around a hair salon in her bag. After my break down she took me into the bathroom to make me look like I just stepped out of a photo shoot instead of the movie theater when I saw "My Sister's Keeper". I was grateful of it too because I didn't want to look like a drowned cat all day.

My thoughts were interrupted by chairs squeaking across the tile. I looked up to see the boys sitting down with their food. "So Izzy how are your classes so far?" Emmett asked using his personal nickname for me he came up with when we were texting in class.

"Good considering I have my two best friends in like every single one of them." I said with a smile to Rose and Angela.

"Izzy?" Rose and Angela asked giggling softly.

"Yes Izzy. Got a problem with that?" Emmett asked daring them to challenge his authority.

"Actually I do." Rose said smugly. "I just want to know why the hell you won't call her Bella like everyone else?"

"For that exact reason. Everyone else calls her Bella, and since she won't let me call her Isabella I've decided to call her Izzy. Meaning you guys can not by any means call her that." He said matter of factly and I just laughed. My laugh stopped abruptly when Lauren walked over and placed her hand on Emmett's shoulder. The whole table went silent and everyone glared at her.

"Hi I don't think we've been introduced yet, my name is Lauren. I run this school and I would just like to inform you that one, I'm single and two, that bitch sitting next to you is a slut and has a boyfriend. So if I were you I would pick the better choice, which is obviously me." she said with a smirk at me, I was instantly filled rage. How dare she come over here and try to talk to him after she tried to fight Rose today.

"Well lucky for me I am not on the market. I'm off limits and if we were both single I would chose Izzy over you any day, actually I bet my brothers would too. And by the looks of people at this school I think everyone at this table excluding you are the only people worth looking at. Now if you don't mind I would like to keep my lunch down but that might be kind of hard to do if I have to hear your annoying man voice while looking at your horrible boob job. Thanks." And with that he turned his attention away from her and back to our little group.

"So anyways Emmett what are y'all doing this afternoon?" Angela asked in an innocent voice trying to make Lauren feel unwelcome, which she was. Lauren waited for three minutes before Emmett finally turned around and asked "And you're still here because?" with that she huffed off back to her table. I was beaming.

"And stay there you worthless dirty skank." Rose and Angela yelled at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed at how much they thought alike.

"Well actually we have to go see my dead beat cousin. Izzy won't be joining us but you're welcome to come along if you like?" he offered with a murderous look in his eye at the thought of his cousin. I shivered, both in fear and in pleasure. He looked so sexy when he was mad. And when he told Lauren off I was mystified. He got an evil glint in his eye that reminded me of our first night. I crossed my legs uncomfortably. Emmett caught sight of my wiggling and winked.

The rest of the day passed by super slow and I was dreading seventh period. Gym class was definitely not my best subject. I would always trip or hit someone in the head with a ball. And I had a feeling today was gonna be even worse because of this morning's events. I had Lauren and Ben in this class. I knew they would try something so when I walked through the doors I almost cried in relief to see Emmett standing there. I waked strait up to him with a questioning look. When I looked at his schedule this morning we didn't have any classes together so I was curious as to why the hell was he in my gym class.

"I wanted to make sure Ben and that whore don't start anything with you." Then he got closer to me and whispered. "Plus I really wanted to see you in the tight gym uniform. I looked at him shocked and my mouth hung open a bit. I turned to go change without another word.

When I came out of the locker room Emmett was waiting there for me with a tennis ball in one hand and two rackets in the other.

"What's going on?" I asked skeptically and I eyed the hideous things in his large hands.

"We have a free day so I decided to see what you can do with balls that are not attached to a male." He said with a chuckle.

"Do you have a death wish?" I asked.

"I didn't mean it like that, it was just a joke I'm sorry." He said defensively. I just laughed.

"Not what I meant either. It's just that I happen to be highly uncoordinated so you might, no you will get injured if you make me do this." I said being totally honest. It was his turn to laugh.

"I don't think I have anything to worry about. Your serve." He said and gave me my lethal weapons.

I did better than I thought but I was actually making it a point not to look like a total klutz. I managed to hit myself in the head and send the racket flying into the bleachers in the same swing. Emmett was having a field day watching my uncontrollable flailing as I tried to hit the ball and stay on my feet instead of my butt.

Finally the bell rang and I sighed in relief. I went to change and was met by Emmett when I exited the locker room. "Wow you weren't kidding, were you?" he said with his booming laugh. Then his expression gentled and he touched the already forming lump on the side of my head. "Are you ok? This looks painful?" his hand continued and he touched the bump from last night. "What the hell chika? What is this from?" he asked concerned.

I gave him the same answer I gave Rose. "gravity." I stated bluntly and started walking so he wouldn't see me blush so red I looked like a lobster. His booming laughter caught up to me at the door.

"And where do you think you're going? Do you not remember you rode here with me?" he said as he opened the door for me. Shit. I had totally forgot.

"No I remembered." I lied. I must not have been to convincing because he laughed again and guided me to his jeep. Rose and Edward were already in the back seat engrossed in yet another steamy make out scene. Poor Jasper looked extremely uncomfortable so I decided to take his mind off of it. "So Jazz how was your day?"

He looked relieved to hear something other than the sucking noises made by the two next to him. "Pretty good. I missed all the excitement but that's fine with me I'm not too good with fights. How was your day?" he asked trying way too hard to block out his brother's moaning. Emmett's booming laughter filled the car making Rose and Edward jump. I giggled, they looked like two horny teenagers who just got caught by their parents. Which was true except it was his big brother. I laughed harder when Jasper stuck his tongue out at them.

Rose and Edward composed themselves as Emmett started the jeep. My phone vibrated, I had a text. I checked to see who it was from. Jake, uh oh…

**Jake: hey baby I miss you **

**Me: hi sweetie I miss you too… what's up?**

**Jake: nothing sitting in the gym still at school… hey after practice can we hang?**

**Me: sure what do you want to do?**

**Jake: idc baby you pick **

**Me: can you pick me up and we could go to your house? But I have to be home at like nine because it's a school night…**

**Jake: aw that's too bad… and ya that sound good to me babe what ever you want. What do you want to do at my house?**

**Me: I can show you better than I can tell you… ;) **

"Who are you texting Izzy?" I looked up forgetting I was in the car with Emmett. I didn't want to tell him it was Jacob. It might hurt his feelings.

"Nobody." I said quickly.

"It's your boyfriend huh?" he said casually, as if it was nothing. I looked at him curious.

"Yeah…" I said slowly looking for a reaction, but I didn't get one. He turned to me and smiled.

"I told you I didn't care. I can handle sharing you." He said looking me in the eye. I smiled back at him, maybe this would be easier than I thought. I thought about what he said earlier at lunch.

"Are you really taken?" I asked trying to sound casual but failed.

He looked at my expression and laughed. "Yes." He said matter of factly. My face fell. Now I know how he must feel. I didn't want to share him, but it was only fair. If he can handle me being in love with another guy then I should let him try to find love to. It just hurt it wouldn't be with me. "Wanna know by who?" he asked. I shook my head. It was probably better I didn't know so I didn't try to kill her. Emmett laughed at me. "It's you silly." I looked at him confused.

"Huh?" I said intelligently. He laughed again.

"Izzy, Izzy, Izzy… you're should know that already. I was yours from the beginning so I'm not gonna push you or give myself to someone else in case you change your mind." I looked at him stupidly. "Goodness Isabella, what am I going to do with you?" he said and he kissed my hand. I shivered at the touch of his lips. They were so soft and warm, I started to picture the first night again. I remembered his lips sucking and biting my neck, and how our lips moved with each other so perfectly. I couldn't wait to do that again.

"Hello? Earth to Isabella?" Emmett was waving his hand in front of my face. I snapped back into reality, I looked around and realized I was home and about to bite my bottom lip off. I released my lip and licked it trying to ease the pain a bit. Emmett opened my door for me and helped me out. "Golly Izzy you're a space cadet." I blushed and he chuckled at me. He walked me to my door and kissed me on the cheek goodbye, I waved after him. When he got to his door step I finally went inside. My phone vibrated. I looked at it I had two texts, one from Jake and one from Emmett. I checked emmett's first.

**Emmett: Izzy, go hang out with Jacob. **

**Me: why Emmie?**

**Emmett: because I'm going to go see Mike tonight and I don't want you anywhere near him. Plus I want you to see if you still feel the same about him…**

**Me: what are you going to do? Please don't get in trouble :( **

**Emmett: don't worry about it baby. And I won't, scouts honor :)**

**Me: ok… when will you be home?**

**Emmett: around nine. How about you?**

**Me: same I guess… can you come over tonight… when Charlie is asleep?**

**Emmett: oh baby you don't even have to ask me twice**

**Me: then I won't… I'll text you when to come… can you climb my tree?**

**Emmett: I can do anything baby… now I gtg ttyl :)**

**Me: ok bye baby can't wait to see you tonight…**

**Emmett: FUCKIN A! Don't tease me!**

**Me: :) bye **

Giggling I checked Jake's message.

**Jake: hey baby practice is canceled so I'll be there at 4:30**

**Me: it's 3:30 now it only takes five minutes to get here?**

**Jake: yeah I know honey but I have to do something first ok?**

**Me: what?**

**Jake: it's a surprise…**

**Me: Jake… you know I hate surprises…**

**Jake: ya I know baby but please just trust me…**

**Me: ok… do I have to change?**

**Jake: yes… put on my favorite dress and do your hair and make up**

**Me: Aww Jake no…**

**Jake: yes**

**Me: why?**

**Jake: because I want you to look you best**

**Me: do I not look good enough now?**

**Jake: Bella don't do this. You know you're gorgeous just put on the dress and stuff. Shit!**

**Me: no**

**Jake: damn it Bella please!**

**Me: no I want you to see a different outfit…**

**Jake: fine! I have to go bye!**

**Me: bye…**

I clicked my phone shut with tears in my eyes. Why was he being so mean? What did I do? He knows how much I hate wearing dresses, plus it's cold out side. Maybe I should cancel. I started thinking about it but decided against it. I did cheat on him, and Emmett told me to do this. I would do anything he asked me to and I told him I would. A tear glistened down my cheek and I wiped it away haisily. My phone vibrated. It was Emmett.

**Emmett: don't cry love… whats wrong?**

**Me: how did you know?**

**Emmett: I honestly don't know? I just did… are you ok?**

**Me: ya just a little too sensitive right now… no worries **

**Emmett: are you sure?**

**Me: ya don't worry about me **

**Emmett: Izzy I'm always gonna worry about you?**

**Me: well don't worry about this then emmie ok?**

**Emmett: you got it sweetness :)**

**Me: lol what are you doing?**

**Emmett: waiting to kick mike's ass and missing you…**

**Me: you just saw me silly**

**Emmett: I know, but I still miss you…**

**Me: aww well I miss you too :)**

**Emmett: are going to hang out with Jacob?**

**Me: ya… he's gonna be here around 4:30…**

**Emmett: oh…**

**Me: what's wrong?**

**Emmett: he gets to have you all to himself for like 4 hours**

**Me: well you get to have me all to yourself tonight…**

**Emmett: I don't want to have sex tonight…**

**Me: oh… ok.. I understand…**

**Emmett: no not because I don't want you, trust me I do! I just want to get to know you better… is that ok?**

**Me: ya…**

**Emmett: come on baby don't be like that… we can still do stuff but I don't want you to think that's all I want from you…**

**Me: oh ok :)**

**Emmett: alright baby you get ready for tonight ok?**

**Me: ok…**

**Emmett: ttyl sweet pea :) I'll be thinking about you **

**Me: I will definitely be thinking about you too… bye honey**

I got ready for tonight thinking about Emmett. I really liked him. And he seemed to like me too. He made me smile. And every time he touches me im instantly calm or wet, sometimes both. I washed my face and redid my make up. By the time I was finished Jacob was pulling into the drive way. I sat down on the couch and waited for him to knock.

"bella let me in." he hollered through the door without even knocking. I got up off the couch and let him in.

"hello to you too." I said annoyed. He walked inside and looked at me. he took me by the arms and kissed me roughly. He shoved his tongue in my mouth and roamed around a bit before I broke the kiss.

"What the hell?" he asked in a pissed off tone.

I glared at him. "a hi would do you a lot of good right now."

He glared back. "Hi" he said icily, and I dropped my eyes because tears were threatening to escape. I went to sit down on the couch with a huff. "Bella baby wait." He said in an apologetic tone. "I'm sorry I just had a hard day today. And it doesn't help that you didn't call me at all yesterday." He said hinting.

"so this is my fault?! You're being a dick because I was busy? Well you know what I had a pretty fucked up day too but I didn't take it out on you as soon you walked in?" I screamed.

"Bella I'm sorry ok?" he said trying to pull me into a hug. I backed away.

"No it's not ok. You have no right to be mean to me because you're frustrated. Do you understand me?" I said in anger.

"Yes ma'am!" he said. "You still wanna go to my house?"

I sighed. "Yes. Let's go now before I change my mind." The car ride was awkward and I wished Emmett was here instead of Jacob…


	12. Chapter 12

_**AAN(Angel author's note):Well, here it finally is. SO SORRY for the LOOOONG wait! It's **__**all my fault**__** this time. I just couldn't bring myself to type it all down (Emma writes it, I type it/edit at the same time). And when I finally did start writing, I couldn't seem to just get it all at once. **____** Sorry.**_

_**But, enough excuses. Here, at last, is chapter twelve of this little adventure. **_

_**We hope you enjoy and please review!**_

Bella POV

We pulled up to his house and he shut off the car, looking at me. His eyes roamed me hungrily, just now noticing my provocative outfit.

"Bella, baby, you look beautiful," he said huskily. I hated when he used that tone when calling me beautiful. I knew he really meant to say "Bella, I'm gonna fuck you so hard," or "Bella, you look hot." I wished when he called me beautiful, he'd say it adoringly like Emmett.

A tear rolled down my cheek, giving him an excuse to touch me.

I flinched at the warmth I once used to love. He pulled back instantly. "Baby, I'm so sorry," he said, sounding hurt by my actions, and sorrowful knowing he caused them.

More tears fell from my eyes, leaving cold streaks down my face, and I hastily wiped them away.

Sighing, I turned to look at him.

"You said you had a surprise for me?" His sorrowful expression changed into a grin. He hopped out of the car, coming around to my side and opening the door for me. I took the hand he instantly held out for me.

"I love you Isabella Marie. And I am so sorry I was such a dick back there." I looked at him and say a hint of excitement in his eyes.

"Bella?" he continued with cautious excitement.

"Yes?" I asked curiously.

"Will you go cliff diving with me?"

My face broke out into the largest smile I think it has ever experienced. Jake knew this was my most favorite thing to do. He only took me on special occasions, so I was extremely excited about this out-of-nowhere expedition.

"Bella?" It was then that I realized I hadn't answered him. I flung myself out of the car and into his arms.

"Yes! Yes! YES! A million times, yes!" I squealed with excitement and kissed his face repeatedly, overcome with happiness. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me. I stopped aimlessly kissing his face and just kissed him to show how happy he just made me. He kissed me back, pushing me up against his car for support.

Our tongues collided with each other while our mouths moved together in perfect rhythm. My hands knotted themselves in his hair, scratching his scalp slightly. He moaned at the sensation and kissed me harder. I wrapped my legs around his waist tightly and felt him grow at the contact.

His mouth made a trail of sloppy kisses down to my neck. He pushed my shirt over so he could bite my neck. I moaned as his teeth lightly grazed the spot he knew would get me going. I untangled one of my hands and went to the door handle of the car. Not wasting any time, I opened the door and hopped down, turning us and pushing him into the front seat.

I closed the door and make him sit up. Laying the seat down half way, I straddled him. I kissed him fiercely to show him I would be in control this time. My arousal perked up when he bit my neck again. I gripped the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. Then he went for my shirt. He trailed his mouth down my newly exposed chest, leaving sloppy kisses. His mouth felt amazing sucking, licking, and biting every inch of skin on my torso. His hands went to the clasp of my bra, tossing it off to the side. His mouth went to my breasts.

My head fell back as I moaned and started palming him through his pants. I unbuttoned his jeans and with one swift movement, had them and his boxers off.

My hand gripped his length and his dick twitched. Alternating between squeezing and rubbing up and down, I worked on bringing him to his release. I slowly dropped my head to his dick and started to work my magic. Swirling my tongue and licking him, then taking him fully into my mouth. He gripped my hair and yelled, "Fuck!" I moaned low in my chest and the vibrations of my throat sent him over the edge and he exploded in my mouth.

I worked him down from his high, and then attacked his lips with my own. He moaned at his taste and went for my jeans. He pulled them down and I kicked them the rest of the way off. Slipping two fingers into my panties, he rubbed my slick folds, testing my readiness. I growled at him and took off my underwear quickly. I positioned him at my core and pushed him in fast and hard. He waited for me to adjust but I was having none of that.

I rocked my hips, building up a glorious rhythm until he started to buck against me. I arched my back in pleasure and met him thrust for thrust. I knew he was enjoying the view of my breasts moving half a second slower than the rest of my body. He took his fingers and started rubbing and pinching my clit. I moaned and grabbed my boobs, kneading them and arched my back more, causing my orgasm. I yelled and slumped into his chest and continued to rock my hips for him.

He quickened his pace and started thrusting harder. I bit his neck, trying unsuccessfully to hold in my screams. He squeezed my thighs as he came inside I slumped into his chest and kissed it.

"Baby, I love you. I'm sorry for acting like a dick today. You still want to go diving?" Jake asked sweetly. I smiled into his chest.

"Yes! Let's get dressed!" I said enthusiastically and shimmied into the backseat. I wiggled my hips for him and he slapped my ass. We laughed as we got dressed, and talked about our day.

We started to drive again and my chest felt lighter and lighter as we parked. The rest of the afternoon and evening was filled with laughing, jumping and saltwater engulfing us before we surfaced.

It was time to go and boy was I glad. The day turned out to be great, but very exhausting, so I was glad I could go home and curl up in my bed. Plus I couldn't wait to see Emmett!

**EAN(Emma Author's Note): Emmett and Rose are talking in his car on their way to Mike's… EW. Lol. ****Warning: Very gruesome.**

EM POV

"Rose, how do you want to do this?" I asked as I sped down the highway after my parents' and siblings' car.

"I don't know. We could get him away from his mom and question him about it." She offered.

I slammed my hand against the steering wheel in frustration. "NO!" I roared in anger. "That's too civilized! I want everyone to know what a sorry BASTARD he is. I want his ass in fail. But first! Oh, but first I'm going to kick it so bad. I'm gonna make him apologize to Izzy. And I'm gonna make him regret EVER going to that party!" I was seething now. How could my own flesh and blood hurt such and innocent angel? The more I thought about it, the more it made sense. He would talk about her all the time. At first I thought nothing of it. The guy was a loser, so it seemed natural that he would obsess over a freshman. It also made sense that he would be upset when she started seeing Jacob. But that was not the case. He obsessed over her because he stole her virginity. He was upset when she started dating Jacob because he couldn't torment her and he kicked his ass.

That thought got me thinking. Does Jacob know? And if he did, why isn't my sorry piece of shit cousin in jail? I turned to Rose. "Does Jacob know?"

She looked down at her lap, "No. Not even her father knows."

I was dumb founded. That thought never occurred to me. "Why not?"

"She's ashamed, Em. She was a freshman at her first party. It's bad enough that her whole school hates her, but she couldn't survive if Jake gave up on her. And her father, well, she's scared he'll hate her and send her to live with her mom in Arizona." She paused. "We can't put him behind bars."

I was incredulous. "Why the hell not?"

"I don't think she could handle it. She kept it a secret for a reason, Emmett. It's been three years, and she just found out who it was. She still has nightmares about it. I will not put her through a trial. Besides, there is no evidence on it. The jury is not going to find him guilty. It's a 'he said-she said'. Even though we know the truth, they won't. They'll just see a girl trying to get back at a dick."

I thought about her words. She was right. Izzy would be put through so much shit. School would be hell for her to endure. Of course I would always be here for her, but what about Jacob? I don't think he would blame her, but there has to be a reason she didn't tell him. And her father. Oh, her father would never turn his back on his baby girl, but what would he do? "You're right, Rosie. But I can't just let this go. He has to pay for his actions against Isabella! I don't know how I'm going to cover this up, but I am going to kick his ass!"

"I know." She said quietly. "Oh, looks like we're here. Calm yourself before you go inside. I'll see you in a minute." Smiling weakly, she got out of the car and into Edward's arms. I watched them walk into his house. I sat in the car not ready to go in and see his face.

Five minutes passed and I was calm enough to go inside. I took a few more deep breaths and closed my eyes. Someone tapped on my window. Sighing, I opened my eyes and unrolled my window. Staring at my hand I said, "I'll be inside in a sec, k?"

"Dude, your mom said for me to drag you ass in there." His voice broke my resolve. My hands started shaking in anger.

"Hold on one fucking minute! I'll be in right after you!"

"Listen here dick shit, your mom told me to get you. Now I'm not going inside until you get your ass out of this car."

"I swear to god, if you cuss at me one more time, it will be the last understandable words coming out of your rapist mouth for about six months!" I hissed sinisterly.

"Rapist?" he said amused. "Ah, you must have talked to the town slut. Of course, I'm not surprised. She is the best fuck in town. But I am surprised that she fed you that bullshit. Did you fuck her? She's quite amazing, isn't she? Even if she cries too much. My favorite part is when she screamed as I entered her. It was quite exotic. She's so tight. Don't cha think?"

My anger flared up at how he talked about it so casually. I opened my car door.

"Ah, looks like you've decided to come in after all. We could continue this subject in the room." I got out of the car and slammed the door. The frame shook.

"What else did she say?" I asked angrily.

"What else? Hmm, she mostly cried. I heard her whimper out a 'Daddy' maybe even a please. I wasn't really paying attention, she was so amazing."

"You ruined her life."

"Ruin? No, I got her a job. I broke her in for Jake. If anything the bitch should thank me."

"Do not call her a bitch." I roared at him.

"Emmett, Emmett, Emmett. Don't stand up for her, she's a slut. Nothing but a common slut." I couldn't take it any longer.

I reared my fist back and connected it with his jaw. There was a faint cracking sound and he stumbled back.

"What the FUCK man?"

"I said, don't call her that!"

"Oh, I get it! You have fallen in love with Bella! Well, just to let you know, so has everyone else in this town! Guess what dude! Bella is a whore who has slept with every guy in town! Plus she has a BOYFRIEND! She would NEVER date a guy like you! You don't even know her! If you did, maybe you could have kept your dick in your pants that night! She was fourteen! You were almost seventeen you sick son of a bitch!"

"What the hell is going on out here?" My dad yelled, looking between me and Mike. It was then I realized we had an audience.

I turned my attention to Mike's mother. "Your son didn't tell you?"

"Tell me shat?" she said in a pissed off tone.

"Shut the fuck up Emmett!" Mike yelled at me, but I continued as if I hadn't heard him.

"Oh, Mikey didn't tell his mommy that he's a sorry, worthless piece of flesh?"

"What the hell is he talking about, Mike?"

"Nothing, Mother."

"No, tell her Mikey! Tell everyone how sick you are! How you RA-" I was so angry I didn't notice Mike was advancing towards me until he tackled me.

"You sorry son of a Bitch!" I screamed and flipped us over so that I was pinning him down. "This position familiar to you, Sunny boy?" I whispered menacingly in his ear. When he shook his head, I slapped him. "How about now? Remember when you slapped Bella like this when she cried?" I said, taunting him. He spit in my face.

"Fuck yourself Cullen!"

My fist hit his jaw again. Blood splattered on my shirt. In the background, I heard my father yelling, Rose cheering me on, and Rebecca, Mike's mom, crying. I was too far gone. My vision was red and my fist worked on a mind of its own. The sight in front of me was horrific. Mike was bleeding out of his mouth and nose. Each time I hit him, more blood would spew out of an opening.

I hit his head one more time. His eyes started to flutter. Edward and jasper ran forward at that time. They grabbed my shoulders. I gave up easily, satisfied with the damage I had done.

Mike's body was motionless other than the slight rise and fall of his chest. His face was bloody and swollen, eyes were black and purple almost swollen completely shut.

My father started shouting orders. "Esme, drive Emmett home. Take Rose with you! Edward, Jasper, carry Mike inside, lay him down on the couch. Rebecca, put that phone away. Mike threw the first hit, calling the cops would only get him in trouble!"

Noise melted away in the background as I was directed into the car. Rose sat down next to me and squeezed my hand.

"Good job, Em. He got what he had coming." She smiled at me just as my mother was getting in the car.

"Emmett Ray Cullen, what the hell happened out there?" my mom said fiercely.

"Karma, Momma. Karma."

"What does that mean Emmett? The way you acted was entirely out of line!"

"He deserved it, Mom!"

"What did he do?" she asked, half pleading.

"I- Mom, I can't tell you. It's not my business to tell."

"Who was the fourteen year old?" she asked, upset, thinking about what was said.

"I can't tell you, Mom. I wish I could. I wish I could so much, Momma but I can't.

"What did he do? Can you at least tell me that? That way I could talk to your father out of punishing you too bad?" her voice was full of pain. I had to give in. I couldn't let her stress over this too much.

"He- he um… Momma, he raped someone…" I said in dispair.

"Why hasn't the girl come forward and lock him up? Why is he still out on the streets?" her voice was rising in anger and confusion.

"Mom, she hasn't even told her father. She's embarrassed and feels responsible for putting herself in the wrong place at the wrong time. Almost everyone in her school hates her. Nobody believes her. So why would she drag it to court, and tell every detail just to have him found not guilty?"

"Oh, that poor girl! Honey, come up here!"

My mom pulled off to the side of the road. Gladly, climbed into the passenger seat and she threw her arms around me. She cried into my chest, it oddly reminded me of how Izzy did this just this morning.

"Baby, you don't worry about your father. I'll talk to him. I won't tell him what you told me, but I will get you out of trouble. I'm so proud of you, Son. I'm glad you respected and care for other people so much. You're such a gentleman for sticking up for this young lady. Thank you Baby, you have no idea how happy you made me by showing I have raised you right."

Some thirty minutes after that, my mom started driving again. It was about six and I was getting hungry. Luckily, my mom knows her boy well and started making dinner.

My dad came home at around seven-fifteen, looking pissed. My mom gave me a kiss on the cheek before going to intercept him in the front hallway. I heard my father's booming voice that only came out when he was angry. Mom's voice was calm and soothing. Their voices faded as they walked into their room. You could hear the faint click as the door closed.

I got up and went to my room. They would get me if I was needed. I turned my radio on and let the music fill my ears.

My mind drifted to Izzy. She's absolutely amazing, and tonight I gave her justice. I don't want her to thank me, I was happy to do it. She deserves it. She deserves much more, but it makes me smile knowing that Mike has gotten at least a fraction of what he had coming to him.

There was a knock at my door. Sucking in a big breath, I called, "Come in."

My father entered and sat on one of the boxes that inhabited my bedroom. "Son, we need to talk."

I sat up, gathering my courage, "I know Dad. I was totally out of line and I need to control my anger." I paused momentarily, thinking of what else to say. I had already made up my mind not to apologize. "I won't apologize, though."

"I don't want you to, Son. But you need to get control of your anger. That's two fights in one day."

"Oh, you heard about that, huh? I guess that doesn't surprise me. This is a small town so word of a fight would spread like wildfire." I was rambling and my dad cut me off.

"I'm guessing you were fighting for a female?" he asked, raising a brow.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"Bella?" I froze. He laughed. "Son, I'm not stupid. The night she came over I knew. I also heard what you were screaming at Mike."

"Oh." I didn't know what else to say.

"So you aren't in trouble. And we will not be visiting Rebecca and her husband if Michael is there." I heard pain in his voice when he mentioned his baby sister. "Get cleaned up ok? You still have blood on you. I love you, Emmett. And I'm proud of you."


End file.
